


The Twins' Regular Day

by Banshee27



Category: SKET Dance
Genre: Alive Kirishima haru and Ryousuke, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banshee27/pseuds/Banshee27
Summary: The daily lives of the 5 years old Kirishima twins, namely Sasuke and Yuusuke also known as "Bossun". The story is set with their parents alive and living with their 5 years old twins.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	The Twins' Regular Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sket dance and the cover picture. Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspelling might appear. Please do enjoy reading, thank you :)

"Wennkashaa, wennkashaa, Ultra Mega man is here. Prepare your selves" a bouncy 5 years old boy goes by the name Kirishima Yuusuke announced excitedly while making robot moves. A round of applause came from another 5 years old boy, whose name goes by Kirishima Sasuke amaze that his brother can do robot moves.

"You do it Sasuke!" His older brother ordered. The younger boy by a minute shook his head from left to right with his face red, refusing his brother.

"Huh? You can't do it? Of course, you can, because you're my brother." He exclaimed proudly, able to understand what his brother was saying without words. But his younger brother got embarrassed and refused him strongly.

"EH? Why? It is fun you know, no need to be embarrassed."

His younger brother still shook his head and looked at his brother's eyes, as if they are talking.

"You want to play ball outside instead? Sure, let's go outside" His younger brother ran outside with a blue ball in his hands, followed by his energetic big brother.

"MAMA, Sasuke, and I will play ball outside. Can we?"

Their mother, namely Kirishima Haru paused what she was doing and averted her attention to her sons.

She looked down and saw her two 5 years old twins, staring at her with excitement. She gazed at the two boys lovingly, the older was jumping up and down excited to play ball, while the younger was holding the ball with excitement in his eyes.

"Okay, but only in the backyard."

Her two boys made a disagreeing face.

"WE WANT TO GO TO THE PLAYGROUND!" her older son shouted while the younger was nodding his head furiously, moving his left hand to hold his brothers' right hand.

"But I need to finish the laundry first, and we already agreed that we will be going there in the afternoon, right?"

"But we want to go now" they insisted with a nod from the younger boy.

Their mother sighed and pats their head with both hands, "We'll go play but not now. Okay? I promise."

The older got depressed but nodded his head in defeat. His younger twin noticed his depressed mood and places a hand on his brothers' shirt. He shifted his gaze to his brother and smiled.

"Okay, let's go play."

"That's why I said later" his mother informed him again.

"Nu-uh, Sasuke said we will play building blocks instead. He said he wants me to teach him, how to make airplanes. Right Sasuke?" which he earned an enthusiastic nod from his brother.

The mother stared at the two, thinking about how the conversation turned that way.

"Okay, but don't go outside the house. Got it? Or I'll tell Papa that you two have been a bad boy while his away" their mother warned them, putting it in her mind that her two boys are not to be underestimated.

There was a day when they sneaked out of the house to play outside without their consent and didn't found out until a kind old neighborhood woman phoned them saying. She saw the Kirishima twins outside walking beside the streets, hand in hand alone without their parents.

After the phone ended, the young parents hurriedly ran towards the door. Racing to the destination where their sons are now. When the kids saw them, they run towards their parents, face wet from crying and snot dripping from their nose.

They found out that the twins got lost when they tried to catch a cat. Or more like the older tried, and the younger followed his brother, and they end up in a place they didn't recognize.

Even though it was a bad experience, it looks like they haven't learned their lesson yet. Haru smiled at the flashback she remembered and nodded her head. "I better check them out later, after I am done with this" she murmured to herself.

"You do this, and this. Then take this one and put it in here, you got that Sasuke?"

His brother nodded his head while following what his brother was doing and showed it to him.

"I know you can do it. As expected of my brother, they look the same. You know" He proudly announced.

The younger blushed and scratched the back of his head with his left hand, embarrassed and happy with his brothers' words.

"Then, can you do this?" he said and showed another block-figure to his brother. Sasuke stared at the item for a while, and took another set of blocks and formed the item Yuusuke challenge him. After a minute or passed a minute, he showed the finished block-figure to his brother and smiled waiting for being congratulated.

Yuusuke took the figure from his brothers' hands and congratulated him.

An hour had passed, and the twins are now sleeping tired from building towers.

It was almost an hour before lunchtime when their mother went inside the room to check her sons. Upon arriving inside the playroom, she smiled and carried the boys one by one to the bed inside the room. Sasuke and Yuusuke squirmed on their sleep, flapping their hands as if finding for their toys. When they grabbed each other hands, they felt contented and smile on their sleep. The mother giggled at their sleeping actions and left the room.

An hour later her husband, who's called Kirisima Ryousuke arrives in the house with gifts on both of his hands. He was looking forward to seeing the twins and give them their gift but got disappointed when his wife told him that they are currently sleeping inside the playroom.

The father sighed and went inside the playroom, and indeed they are sleeping. He went closer to the bed and sat beside the bed and gazed at his sons face happily. A minute later, they both opened their eyes together. They sat up and rubbed their eyes from the sleep. When Sasuke noticed a big presence beside them, he opened his eyes and hugged his father tightly followed by the older brother.

"Have you two been good boys?" His father asked cheerfully. They nodded in sync and smiled a toothy smile to their father.

"You know, you know. Sasuke and I made this." He announced and showed the figures to his father. Their father nodded his head and congratulated them.

"Also, also. Sasuke made a big tower, but it fell down when I accidentally touch it."

"Hmm, you did? It would be amazing if I saw it." The father noticed his younger son stared at his older brother. He opened his mouth to ask but was interrupted.

"I said, I didn't mean it. I am sorry, okay. I'll let you sleep in the upper bed."

But his brother only stared at him and shook his head.

"You don't want it? Then I'll give you this." He said as he gave a robot to his brother. The younger took the robot and smiled.

"Seriously Sasuke, you need to open your mouth to speak. Other people cannot understand you that way, you know" his father warned his younger son. Sasuke nodded his head and stared at his dad blankly

"That's no good papa. Sasuke doesn't want to speak, I tried telling him but he doesn't like it. But papa, why do they do not understand Sasuke? I can understand Sasuke fine."

Their father sweat drop from Yuusuke's question, and he wondered why.

"Because you two are twins, I guess?" he answered.

"Really?"

"Yup," He said back as he smelled a delicious aroma from the kitchen.

"Looks like it is almost lunch, why don't we go to the dining room for lunch? and by the way, I have some gifts for you guys."

"Really, YAY!" They cheered together and immediately asked for the gifts. The father sweat drop and informed them that it was in the dining room, the twins gave up and raised their hands as if asking their father to carry them. The father looked down at the two and obliged. He went to his knees and carried the two with both of his hands, which made the twins place their arms around his neck.

"Mama, we want food." The father and older brother announced. The mother smiled and placed the plates in the dining table. After they are done with lunch, Sasuke and Yuusuke are now watching some cartoon shows on the television, after they finished unwrapping the gifts that they received.

"Ohh. By the way, I promised the kids that we will be playing in the playground this afternoon, want to come?" his wife asked him while washing the dishes.

"Sure, I'll come. I haven't played with them for a while." And he went towards the playroom and came back.

"Hey boys, want to go outside and play ball?" he asked them cheerfully while holding the blue ball in his hands. The twins cheered and run towards their father, hugging his legs tightly. Yuusuke on his right leg while Sasuke on his left leg.

He walks towards the door with the two still hugging his legs. He removed them from his legs and put them on the ground to put on their shoes.

"Haru, we'll go ahead of you okay."

"Okay, be sure to take care of the kids carefully."

Ryousuke nodded his head, and went outside with the twins and closed the door.

They held their father's hand on each side and started heading to the playground.

As they were heading to the playground, the older twin boasted a lot of things, as he might accidentally hurt them while they are playing. Because he is super strong that he can carry an elephant with only one hand, and that they don't have to worry about him being hurt. Because he has a very strong magnetic force field that protects him. Ryousuke only laughed at his son's wild fantasies, while the younger twin was going with surprises faces and felt relieved knowing his brother can protect himself.

When they arrive, they started playing catch ball with the ball being tossed in the air. Yuusuke, thinking he will show his father his special moves, he jumped in the air trying to hit the ball with his small little arms while shouting the name of the special move.

But failed as it hit on his face instead, and fell on the ground trying to hold back his tears. Sasuke who saw what happened ran to his brothers' side, and hold his face with both hands. Yuusuke feeling ashamed shook his head to the right, saying "I'm fine, I told you, didn't I? That I have a very special magnetic force shield, something like this doesn't hurt." while holding back his tears from the pain just to show off to his brother that he is strong.

The brother sighed in relief, and let go of his face. The father came towards them and tilted Yuusuke's face upward.

"Hmm, your shield is really strong Yuusuke. But we better treat the wound in your forehead, or your mom will kill me." He carried the older twin on his arms and went towards the bench. He sat Yuusuke on the bench, followed by Sasuke, and held his brother's hands with his right hand which Yuusuke held tightly.

"You guys are really close, aren't you?"

The boys nodded their heads together and smiled. Minutes later, Haru arrive in the playground. She saw her husband playing with the swings. Yuusuke was on the other swing, while he and Sasuke used the last one with the boy on his lap.

"You guys sure are having fun without me aren't you?"

Upon seeing their mother, the twins jumped from the swings and run towards her, hugging her legs.

"Mama, did you bring food?" The talkative boy asked. Haru nodded her head and patted their heads. Her husband looked at her and smiled.

They decided to take a break and ate some snacks. While they were eating, the twins seemed to take a liking to the see-saw. They took some sandwiches from the lunch box, and run towards the object of their interest. They went and sat down on each side while holding the sandwich and started pushing the see-saw up and then it went down.

After an hour had passed, the family got tired of playing and decided to go home. Upon arriving, they took a bath, changed to new clothes, and the twins started playing again and talking. Or should I say the older boy is the one doing the talking?

Dinner time was almost done, and the twins are drawing some funny doddle in a sheet of paper. Yuusuke, the mischievous boy decided to draw some lines on the wood floor, which earned him a scolding from his dad, and Sasuke trying to comfort his depressed brother.

It was already past bedtime, and the twins are still wide awaked playing robot on their hands with their pajamas' on.

"You know, Sasuke and Yuusuke. It's past your bedtime already, why don't we go to sleep now and play tomorrow?" His father asked, hoping they will listen.

"NU-UH, Sasuke said he wants to play more, right Sasuke?"

Sasuke, the mentioned boy only stared at his brother blankly and nodded his head. Ryousuke sighed. he was already tired and wants to get some sleep. He picked up the boys and carried them to their bedroom. The boys giggled and tried to run away from their father's hold, but failed. When they arrive at the room, their father lied beside them and decided to tell them some bedtime stories. The twins nodded their heads enthusiastically and listened to their father.

The story ended, and the twins are finally asleep on their bed with their hands clasped together. Their mother went inside the room to check up on them and smiled at her husband.

"Finally" her Husband sighed.

"Good thing you're good at telling stories." Haru smiled at her husband and clasped their hands together.

"It's a good thing, indeed. Let's go, I'm tired and I want some sleep" the wife nodded her head, and drag her husband towards the room. When they went inside, they closed the door with a soft thud.

END


End file.
